Love Wears a Wedding Dress
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Meaning Mutsumi wearing the Molmol Royal Wedding Dress and Keitaro can't stop looking at her. Set in the anime, when Prince Ramba Suu shows up, cue pretend cluster marriage. Absolute KeitaroxMutsumi, and No-Bashing Do read and enjoy. One-Shot.


**Love Wears a Wedding Dress**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The situation at hand could be best described as _bad comedy._

Things in the Hinata Inn tended to be chaotic enough, and this look-a-like of his, Kaolla Suu's older brother dropping here out of nowhere? That was definitely something Keitaro Urashima did not need.

But, to be fair, the shenanigans so far had been silly, but things had, fortunately, not yet escalated to the level of _"Oh man! We're screwed! We're totally screwed, man!"_

And, well, Keitaro could not deny (and why would he, anyway?) that one good thing coming from this whole, ridiculous, pretend cluster marriage idea of His Highness concocted to basically draw Kaolla out from whatever tunnel she had run into (because, seriously? Hinata Inn had more underground tunnels running beneath the building than damn Mount Tsuribachi itself)…was Mutsumi.

Ketaro could tell anyone that asked (well…perhaps except for Mutsumi herself. He would probably blush out of existence if he did. Very ironic), with a straight face, that the most beautiful things in his life so far were, among others, Mutsumi Otohime's loving, warm eyes. Her endless curtain of brown tresses (plus those adorable twin antennae-like strands on top of her head). Her gentle, loving face. Her breasts. (Because…well, _duh!_ ) Her heart of 24-karat gold…and Mutsumi Otohime herself, clad in the exotic, beautiful Molmolian royal wedding garb.

And as he sat there, he blushed like an idiot. Keitaro marveled at the sheer radiance, serenity and warm, welcoming aura of Mutsumi, who sat across from him.

The young woman was not doing much, to be honest, but still, the sight of her sitting there like a refined lady, staring out the window on the third floor, the mid-day sunlight streaming into the room and caressing her fair skin in the process. The way she stared dreamily into the horizon outside with her delicate chin propped up with the back of her hand…plus, again, that wedding dress of traditional Molmolian design…this, all this, equaled a mesmerized Keitaro.

And then, he nearly fell off his chair in surprise, caught completely off-guard by the lyrical coo that Mutsumi graced his ears with.

"Ne, Kei-kun~ it's rude to stare, you know?"

Keitaro sputtered like a (love-struck) fool, totally busted, caught in the act of ogling his beautiful lady friend.

"S-Sorry, Mutsumi-san!" He was quick to apologize, of course. The giggle that graced his ears afterwards was simply lyrical.

"It's Ok, Kei-kun. I like it when you look at me, anyway~" Mutsumi cooed with such honesty and affection, it sent Keitaro's heart aflutter, and of course, reduce him to a blushing, stuttering mess.

"You're so cute, Kei-kun~!" Mutsumi continued. Keitaro could not do much other than cross his arms and pout.

"M-Mou, Mutsumi-san!" Keitaro ended up smiling anyway. He felt an overwhelming, amazing sense of nostalgia and familiarity every time he and Mutsumi had some time alone together.

Strangely enough, whenever Keitaro was in the loving brunette woman's presense, that sense of familiarity, the sense of having known Mutsumi since childhood always reminded him of his dreams of that fateful promise 15 years prior.

Mutsumi's presense did not actually _push away_ the memory of his Promise Girl, but instead, they sort of _matched._

In any case, Keitaro was snapped out this inner musings of his by Mutsumi taking his hands in hers.

"Walking down Memory Lane again, Kei-kun?" The (charade) bride-to-be asked playfully. "Nope. Don't apologize." Mutsumi briefly released one of Keitaro's hands to gently put the pad of her index finger against his soft lips. Her gentle smile put him at ease. "It's Ok, Kei-kun. There's nothing wrong in remembering your promises."

He blinked.

"H-How did you-?"

"I know you, Kei-kun. As simple as that." She replied with unmitigated certainty. Keitaro was speechless for a moment, getting his breath back.

"O-Ok…Mutsumi-san. Alright." He then dazzled her with a smile of his own, closed eyes and all.

Mutsumi herself blushed beautifully, but she smiled anyway and gently pulled Keitaro's hands into the middle of her chest.

Keitaro's face practically burned with a blush upon feeling the amazing softness and warmth of his buxom friend's bosom and he could have sworn he felt his heart beat in sync with hers.

"You know, Kei-kun? I really wish we could be like this, together, forever…I'm sure that the magic of his place would help make it work…" Mutsumi spoke wistfully.

Keitaro smiled and lifted one hand from over Mutsumi's heart to then gently cup her delicate, smooth and blushing cheek.

"A person shouldn't have to rely on the magic of a place to help their love work. Lovers' relationships can only work if they both put in the effort. If they both give it their all. In the end, we, all of us, are the masters of our own destinies." Keitaro spoke with stunning honesty and confidence that nobody else had ever gotten so much as a glimpse of. No-one had ever seen this side of Keitaro.

He truly was the man of her life.

Oh yes, and also, the stunning, dashing confidence of Keitaro just now literally made Mutsumi swoon where she sat. She did not fight it in the slightest and let herself fall right into Keitaro's surprised embrace.

"Mutsumi-san?!" The young man asked in panic. He blinked twice and blushed when the gorgeous brunette made herself comfortable on top of him where he sat.

"Kei-kun…I love you. Please, hold me?" Were it anybody else in her place, whichever other woman lucky enough to be in Keitaro's arms would have likely left the young man no choice in the matter.

That is what made Mutsumi stand out; she gave Keitaro a confession along with the freedom to push her away if he did not reciprocate.

But ultimately, the notion of Keitaro ever rejecting Mutsumi was absolutely preposterous. He did not think it twice before gladly embracing the gorgeous, fragile creature in his arms. He cradled his lady friend in his lap; the woman of his dreams, perhaps symbolically clad in that exotic, beautiful royal wedding dress.

"I love you too…Mu-chan." The use of that pet name gave both new lovers a massive shot of nostalgia, whether Keitaro knew why or not.

Mutsumi knew why, that was for sure. She would tell him the whole story one day. But for now, she could not be happier and more at peace than here and now, cradled in Keitaro's embrace as she gave her man the first true kiss of their lives.

And while Mutsumi and Keitaro lost themselves to each other's lips, Narusegawa Naru sighed ever-so-softly, leaning her back on the wall behind her, the wall adjacent from where Keitaro and Mutsumi were cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

The honey-brunette crossed her arms under her lovely bosom and smiled with the tiniest touch of melancholy on her face.

"Hey beautiful~" Naru did not flinch or shy away from the feminine arm that her oldest friend wrapped around her exposed midriff, and then, pulled her flush and comfortably against her companion's curvaceous body.

"Hey Kits. What's up?" Naru spoke as casually as if she were talking about the weather. Mitsune chuckled softly and cuddled her friend from the side, gently combing her fingers through the girl's auburn tresses.

"Are you Ok?" The sandy-blonde prodded gently. Naru scoffed and smiled ever-so-slightly. She shifted in Kitsune's embrace to hug her back in full; their curvaceous, womanly bodies molding like two pieces of a beautiful puzzle.

"I will be. I love them, but I don't _need_ them. After all, I have you."

And then, Naru gave her fox-like girlfriend a gentle smile as she leaned in with half-closed eyes. Mitsune's own eyes were half-open as she met her beloved friend half-way and the two shared a sweet, long kiss.

 **FIN**

 _ **A cyber-cookie goes to the ones that get the 2 references in the beginning. Also, again: do not ask me "when will you update?" or "update now plz!" or anything of the sort. "ONE-SHOTS" are actually called "ONE-SHOTS" for a reason. Just sayin'. :P**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
